First Steps
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge fic from my sweet honey. Basically Kisa and Yukina, any place any prompt. Kisa always thought Yukina didn't notice him before Yokozawa introduced them but was that true?


The first time he'd noticed him was a cold, winter's evening, late, perhaps only two hours before closing time. The heavens had opened and a torrent of precipitation had stripped the street of all but the hardiest commuter. Yukina had spent the morning curled up in the staff room, tears dewing long lashes as he had poured through the latest shoujo manga published by Marukawa Shouten. Whilst beautiful artwork spilled across the pages it was the atmosphere that had gripped him; the tender feelings of the young girl and boy as they struggled towards admitting their feelings and joining together in a meaningful relationship.

Raw emotions had run riot, a sense of swelling need to bring light to his customer's otherwise potentially dreary day filling him with great vigour. Every girl that giggled and blushed at his feet found themselves leaving with a copy of the self-same manga that had rendered him to tears. If only love could be that romantic, that grand, life might be a better place. So with determination he smiled, teased and plied each consumer to buy and understand the emotion he had been filled with.

Water droplets dripped off short black hair, the boy looking to be no older than 16, cheeks flushed with the sudden rush into Marimo books as the rain had started. It was clear he'd only run in due to the inclement weather but it was his expression that drew Yukina's eye, something communicated within the boy's sweet chocolate eyes as he pretended to purvey the merchandise as an excuse to wait until the worst of the downpour ceased.

Yukina was used to girls watching him, even visiting Marimo books to see him; he figured it was good for trade. Occasionally even another male had given off 'here to see him' vibes but conversely it was very rare for him to be interested in anyone above his general compassion for human beings and the potential sale they could bring. This boy intrigued him. Straightening his uniform he picked up a copy of the newest title, eager to speak to the mystery male who was now loitering near the manga section.

"Good evening Sir." Startled the boy had looked up, quite a bit shorter than he was on closer inspection as their bodies had drawn close. "Can I interest you in this book? It's our newest promotion, I'd really recommend it!" Effusive words seemed to catch the youth off guard, eyes swiftly moving between the book in Yukina's outstretched hand and his face. The silence gathered, a bright smile stretching across his handsome features as he awaited the boy's response, a cute little flush rising to pale cheeks. "Ah... no."

A little surprised by the blunt retort he flipped the manga over to inspect the soft pink cover, the flower petals and the girl and boy gazing longing at each other from either side of the cover. Shit. Most young males his age didn't tend to read much manga, never mind those of the shoujo variety. Clearly the other male thought he was at least partially crazed, dark brows furrowing as he backed away swiftly. Politely hands finally were raised; mumbling something about only having enough money to buy the latest edition of 'The Kan' which he hastily seized and made off with to the till. Deflated Yukina resolved to be more careful when choosing his target audience as the boy fled the store with his manga into the torrential rain.

It had been only a week however until the boy returned, the week after that a second appearance and then a third. Yukina prided himself on knowing his customers, their likes, tastes and preferences so he better knew how to advise them. This one however seemed to buy a variety of things, all seemingly unrelated to each other, mostly hastily purchased whenever he went near to him. Perplexed by the strange behaviour had had taken to watching the boy out of the corner of his eye, occasionally catching a fleeting his glance in his direction. If it had been a shoujo manga every time those soft chocolate eyes flicked in his direction he would have exploded with a mass of sparkles and bubbles around his countenance, pleased with the attention.

Visits became more frequent, though he had to admit the boy kept strange hours, seeming to appear at the oddest times. Yukina, unable to help himself had started speculating on his life story, where he lived, how he lived. In the evening he would craft a whole life for the boy and contemplate what he might be doing. His favourite and the most likely was that he'd moved out to continue his studies and lived alone, working a part-time job to pay the rent which would explain the odd hours and the cookery books that he had a habit of purchasing. The only thing the boy lacked was a name.

The day had started similar to any other, taking stock, talking to customers and putting new books on the shelves. Yokozawa-san was a regular, perhaps a little brisk but never-the-less it was clear he was very committed to his job so it was of little surprise when he approached Yukina to speak. Occasionally they had discussed store layout for Marukawa's newest titles and different promotions. What did surprise him that the boy that by now he figured had a crush on him was right at Yokozawa's heels.

"This is the editor of Kana Morimoto's manga that was released last week, Kisa."

So Kisa was his name? A little surprised noise flew from Yukina's lips unbidden as he took in the information. The adoration he felt for the title this boy, no man had edited was unlimited, the previous volume having touched his heart so sincerely all that time ago when he had first set eyes on Kisa. Awkwardly the business card was offered out and taken, so many questions bubbling to the forefront of his mind he could only act as one normally might to an unknown person on first meeting.

The look of disappointment registered on Kisa's face in the split second before Yokozawa-san dragged away his attention to the position of Marukawa books. Before he had any chance to formulate a way to question the editor more thoroughly he announced he had a meeting to attend to and excused himself. The only thing Yukina could do was to wish him well and hope he visited again, as much expressed in the best manner he could without seeming overly bizarre. As the man fled the store for a second time Yukina could only curse himself for failing again to grasp his chance to speak to Kisa. At least now though he knew his name.

Sometime later, after the quarrel Yukina had managed to save him from; Kisa sat in a café holding up the business card he had received from his prince. Yukina Kou? Well at least he finally knew his name.


End file.
